Jamie Snape and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Original Dark Angel
Summary: Sequel to Jamie Snape and the Chamber of Secrets.  Under Snape's protection, Jamie and Draco Snape begin their Third Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, despite the threat of Sirius Black.  AU.  HarryadoptedbySnape fic.
1. Priman House

**A/N: I'm back! Really, this time. I now hold all the cards and can hopefully put together a decent lead up to the Deathly Hollows. Speaking of which I loved and hated that book. See down below for slight spoilers that are significant to the writing of the Jamie Snape series. I have some questions for you. But now . . . without further ado . . . I present to you . . . Jamie Snape and the Prisoner of Azkaban.**

**A/N II: This is a short chapter . . . this is like the prologue chapters for the real JKR books. There will be a longer chapter detailing Jamie's birthday and Narcissa Malfoy's trial sometime over my Thanksgiving break. As I have two full research papers due before then, I won't be posting until then, so please don't ask.**

**Disclaimer: Since I ship Harry/Luna, used to ship Draco/Ginny, and adore Severus Snape, I think that it is pretty clear that I am not JK Rowling. Please give credit where credit is due. This is her universe . . . I'm just turning it upside down. I do not own.**

**Warnings: This is a sequel. You need to read Jamie Snape and the Chamber of Secrets first or this won't make sense. I'm not going to recap it for you. Now, as to the warnings, not much for this chapter. I'm going to assume that if you're old enough to read the Harry Potter books, you're old enough to read this. In general, this series was started on the premise of Harry James Potter being abused, adopted by Snape, and changing his name. Therefore, there will be action, intrigue, humor, grief, and brief mentions of past abuse, but the boys are (a) moving past it-Jamie or (b) in complete denial-Draco. Best of luck.

* * *

**

Jamie Snape and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Original Dark Angel

Chapter 1: Priman House 

In a forgotten corner of Dublin was an old and mammoth house, with a broken sign bearing the letters "PRI" on one level of letters and "MAN" right below it. Although the muggle inhabitants realized that it must have said something else before it was broken, they continued to refer to the rundown building as Priman House. Priman House had a history of hauntings and no person in the village could stand to be within ten feet of it's gates . . . not even the older boys who liked to cause trouble. So Priman house was little more than an oddity to them, an interesting landmark to point out to the odd tourist or gossip about between scandals, but as it was quite obvious that no one lived there (and who would want to?), the muggles were quite content to leave it alone.

The wizards however saw something quite different upon reaching the end of the lane. They saw a completely empty and blank space, the complex workings of that which had never quite been fully explained. Since the only way to enter the property was through an in-between location . . . that of a small house in London on a street called Spinners End, both wizards and muggles were effectively barred from anything beyond the gate of Priman House.

Except for three wizards, a house-elf, and their guests on special occasions. Professor Severus Snape lived in this house with his son, Jamie Snape, and ward, Draco Malfoy. The two boys had been asleep for a couple hours now. Severus was reading in the library this unusually cold summer evening, ignoring the mist that was coating the rest of Dublin.

* * *

The boys had left the Wireless on before retiring. The drone didn't bother Severus Snape enough to part from his book and get up from his chair to turn it off. Then the panicked warning came, and the book landed somewhere on the floor before the terrified announcer finished speaking.

Snape took the stairs two at a time and pushed open the door to his son's bedroom. He only relaxed once he saw the black head on a pillow, and heard the even breathing of his son. He stood there for a long moment, drinking in the sight, before moving to add more wood to the fire. It was cool for a summer evening. He had a pretty good idea why now.

"Dad?"

Snape looked up at the voice. Jamie had propped himself up on one arm and stared out from under half-closed lids. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay," a yawn interrupted the boy, who dropped back onto the bed covers with a muttered, "It's not that cold."

"Cold enough. Go back to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for you."

"Is it after midnight?"

Snape pulled his pocket watch out and consulted it. "12:14. Happy 13th birthday, Jamie."

"Thanks. You gonna raise my allowance?"

"I'll think about it. Now go to sleep."

"Okay, Dad."

Snape was fairly certain that Jamie was asleep before he made it out the door. Having checked on one boy, he thought about checking on his ward, but decided against it. Draco didn't like to have Snape do anything that could be termed babying and was wary of adults in general for reasons that the blonde could not remember. Draco had not recovered completely from the years he had spent in the Malfoy household. If Snape thought that Draco was at risk, this wouldn't have stopped him from ascertaining the safety of his ward. But Draco was in no danger. As long as the boy wanted his solitude, Snape would wait and be safe in doing so.

* * *

"Jamie? Jamie." Pause. "JA-MIE!" The second syllable coincided with a large weight landing suddenly on his stomach. Jamie gave up on trying to sleep through the intrusion.

"Gerroff me!"

His blood brother obliged and pushed Jamie off the bed. "You've got to get up," Draco informed him from his spot at the foot of the bed, rubbing his knees. He waved off Jamie's concern and slipped off the bed and steadied himself. "Breakfast is in ten minutes."

With a grumble, Jamie got up off the floor and headed for the wardrobe. "Did Dad say who was coming? He wouldn't tell me."

"I'm not telling either. Get going. Professor Snape wants to start working on the backyard after breakfast. It is customary in Wizarding Society for the guest of honor to lounge about and watch the rest of us work on his birthday."

"Sounds like fun," Jamie grinned wickedly. "I'll be down in a second."

Draco laughed and left the room, getting ambushed by Tanya as soon as the door closed. Jamie grinned. Tanya had taken a liking to Draco last spring, and declared herself his watcher until he was 'all better.' Draco claimed that the girl was likely to drive him as batty as Filch long before then.

Jamie finished getting dressed, and paused, biting his lip for a minute before finally leaving the bed unmade and the laundry on the floor. Jitter liked cleaning up after them, he reminded himself, and his dad didn't want him cleaning anymore. Having rationalized against his instinct, he left his room at a dead run, flying through the hallways at top speed and passing Draco on his way down the staircase, only to run straight into his father.

* * *

Next Chapter Preview:

_ "Dad, who is Sirius Black?" _

_ Snape sighed and put away his quill. "Have a seat, Jamie._

* * *

**S . . . P . . . O . . . I . . . L . . . E . . . R . . . S**

**I was appalled with three things in the Deathly Hollows:**

**(a) Lupin scolding Harry for using Expelliarmous. I can't believe that the light side condones using the Unforgivables now. It seems very tragic.**

**(b) Draco did not play a bigger part or truly redeem himself. He was a reluctant deatheater, he gave a weak attempt at helping Harry out, and his mother saved Harry later on. Very disappointing . . . I expected much more.**

**(c) Harry/Ginnyhatred. I love Harry/Luna and I used to love Draco/Ginny. But Ginny in general has disgusted me in the last two books. She's a very spoiled little brat who doesn't know how to take no for an answer and risks her life and others' when breaking orders. She is not a hero. She is underage. She is not trained or especially gifted with intelligence, strategy or good luck. I wanted to smack her. She's not deserving of either of my favorite boys.**

**Which leads me to my question . . . is anyone out there extremely adverse to me changing JKR's final pairings? I'd keep Ron/Hermione, Bill/Fleur, Lupin/Tonks, those are fine. But I'd like to write Harry/Luna . . . and possibly Draco/Ginny, if I can reconcile myself to Ginny's character by the end.**


	2. If I Could Write One Letter

**A/N: My most sincerest apologies. I had this ready on Thanksgiving, but unfortunately since I opened my mouth and promised the next chapter if I had internet . . . of course, I had no internet. And I've been extremely busy ever since I set foot back on campus, so please bear with me. Here is your update, and it is much longer this time. I hope you enjoy.**

**A/N II: I received many interesting suggestions as to what to do with Ginny, and I believe I may keep one of them as my back up if I can not repair the character by the end. I also made several amusing friends whom I enjoyed discussing HPatDH with. However, the final pairing for Jamie will be Luna, so you've been warned . . . (stops and counts) . . . five books ahead of time and I want no complaining when it actually occurs. If you read my author page during the hiatus for the hints that I gave out, you'll realize that I'll probably include all of the canon pairings briefly and maybe some other ones. One of my reviewers asked a good question as to when the relationships start . . . and I can't answer that. Personally, I think the relationships began when Hermione and Ron were squabbling in first year or maybe when Ginny first developed her crush on Harry Potter. Them interacting is going to happen. As for romance: real romance will begin with Harry/Jamie's crush on Cho Chang in 4th Year. But little interactions before then are still important.**

**Disclaimer: This is JKR's universe, I'm just playing with the stars. "Change the World (Lost Ones)" lyrics used for chapter titles belong to Anberlin. Credit for Blaise as a metamorphmagus goes to TwinEnigma on deviantART. I highly reccomend you check out TwinEnigma's work. It's brilliant.**

**Warnings: Dementor's Kiss, but that was pretty well covered in the books.

* * *

**

Jamie Snape and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Original Dark Angel

Chapter 2: If I Could Write One Letter 

Jamie darted around the taller man, shouting over his shoulder as he sped towards the dinging room. "Sorry, Dad, don't want to be late to breakfast!"

"Slow down, Jamie."

"Yes, sir! In a minute!" Jamie slid into the dining room and plopped into his seat. Tanya giggled, having taken the shortcut through the ceiling after delaying Draco. "Two minutes early even . . . that's got to be a new record."

"Let's make it more challenging then," his father drawled, entering the dining room and taking his seat at the head of the table. "Get to the table on time without being short on breath or a danger to others. Do you have your inhaler?"

Jamie nodded once, eyes still on the clock and mind elsewhere. He did have it . . . he always had it. It was in his robe's pocket. More importantly, Draco had forty-eight seconds to get to the table.

Draco caught up to them and sat down with twenty-four seconds to spare though, smacking Jamie over the head as he did so. "Sadistic little brat . . . I'm here. Do you really think the professor would vanish one of our plates on your birthday for Merlin's sake?"

Jamie looked at his father and shared a smirk. "Yes, after all . . ."

"The rules are law," the four occupants of the dining room chorused; Snape seriously, Jamie in amusement, Tanya cheering, and Draco rolling his eyes.

Snape closed his pocket watch and returned it to his pocket, before picking up his silverware as Jitter served him bacon. "Breakfast begins at eight sharp. Lunch begins at one, and dinner at six. If you are late, no meal to teach you the value of punctuality. Pass the marmalade, Draco."

"Yes, sir."

"Jamie, after breakfast, some very important guests will be flooing through Spinner's End into my study, before I open the property for the rest of the guests. I expect you to take them on a tour of the house and to remember your manners while doing so. Draco and Jitter will be helping me in the backyard . . . which you are not to enter until eleven o'clock. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Jamie nodded, barely containing his excitement.

"Good. Then you might want to eat your breakfast before it gets cold," Snape suggested, reminding Jamie of the meal that he still hadn't touched after racing to the dining room to prevent missing.

* * *

"Ron!" Jamie yelped, half-tackling one of his best friends as the boy fell out of the fireplace. "Why didn't you tell me that you'd be back from Egypt in time for my party?" 

His friend grabbed the wall for balance and shoved the other boy off of him. "Why'd you doubt that we were coming in the first place?" he teased. "You assumed . . . I let you."

"Manners, Jamie," his father called from the hall as he passed with a large box.

Jamie flushed and stepped back, nodding to the rest of the Weasley family. "Welcome to Prince Manor, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and thank you for coming to my party. Hello, Fred and George. Hello, Percy, Ginny. Thanks for coming."

"Wouldn't miss-" Fred started, grabbing him in a one-armed hug and messing up his hair.

"-the social event of the season," George finished with a friendly slap on the back that nearly sent Jamie crashing into Ginny, who the boy noted with great delight _was actually a few inches shorter than him_.

Ginny flushed, but smiled at him. "Happy Birthday, Jamie." She turned and pulled her blonde friend away from the bookshelves, spinning her to face Jamie. "This is my friend, Luna Luvgood. She's a Ravenclaw."

Jamie blinked. The blue-eyed blonde girl was studying him with the same intent expression that she had used for his father's books. "Er, hello?"

Luna gave him a dreamy smile, and nodded politely. "Hello." She turned back to Ginny and gave a quick grin. "I approve."

"Luna!" Ginny hissed.

Jamie shrugged and turned back to Ron and the twins. Girls were girls and therefore a mystery. "Dad said I was supposed to give you all a tour of the house. Just wait until you see my room."

Mrs. Weasley put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure they'll love that, Jamie, but I believe that Arthur and I will go give your father a hand. Where is he?"

"Out in the backyard, there's sliding doors in the conservatory down the hall . . . oh, Jitter can show you," he hailed the passing elf and the elder Weasleys followed him outside, joined shortly by Percy, who decided that six to one odds were not in his best interest.

* * *

The party was in full swing and Jamie was conspiring with the Weasley Twins and Tanya (the twins took one look at the mischievous ghost and fell in love, swearing full partnership in all pranks ever to be pulled in the Snape Manor-Jamie knew introducing them was a good idea), when Draco found them. "Want another birthday surprise, Jamie?" 

The twins and Tanya melted away, already knowing what this was about. Ron grinned and stepped aside revealing the surprise. Jamie's jaw dropped. "Hermione! You came back from France early!"

Hermione laughed and ran forward to hug him. "I wouldn't miss your first birthday party for the world, Jamie."

"For a Lockhart book-signing maybe," Ron teased. "But not for the world."

"Now, look here, Ronald Bilius Weasley! I don't admire him so much any more since he turned out to be a fake, so leave off!"

"Sure, 'Mione," Ron snickered. "We totally believe you. You no longer admire him for his deeds . . . just his hair and smile." Hermione began to sputter in rage, but Ron seemed oblivious. "Anyway, Happy Birthday, mate."

Hermione lost all steam, and turned to hug Jamie again. "Yes, Happy Birthday, Jamie!"

"Thanks," Jamie was quite certain that he was blushing hard enough to match his quidditch robes and tried to divert the attention. "So how was France, Hermione?"

"Quite beautiful actually," she began, taking a deep breath to begin a long lecture on the country.

Ron elbowed her. "All we need to know . . . so, Jamie, who's here?"

"Well your family of course. Hermione . . . Neville, although I'm not one hundred percent sure inviting him was a kindness . . . he's a little bit jumpy. Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey sort of invited themselves. Draco, and Dad. Millicent Bulstrode and Blaise Zabini, Draco's friends from Slytherin."

"Millicent Bulstrode?" Hermione croaked.

"Oh, yeah! She's really nice though, 'Mione . . . so long as you're nice to her. And you should see her cats. We played with Pluto and Ethan Brand while Dad was making a potions delivery to her house. She would have let me play with Merlin, but he's a tad temperamental. You'll like her, Hermione. Come on and I'll introduce you."

Jamie grabbed Hermione's hand and headed for the Slytherin girl with determination, Hermione trailing behind, looking a little like she was being led to the execution block. This left Ron with Draco.

"Safe Slytherins . . . right? Er, no offense, but your house doesn't tend to endear itself to the others . . ."

"Shut up while you're still ahead, Weasley. Yes, safe Slytherins. No ties to deatheaters whatsoever . . . not that Blaise's mother is much above them on the social scale, but Blaise and Millicent are safe enough."

"Why aren't you rushing over with them to Millicent then?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Three reasons: One, the moment Millicent and Hermione realize they've both read _Hogworts, a History_, the conversation will become girl talk about school. Two, I'm economic with movement still. And Three, the way we found out Merlin was temperamental is that he took an intense dislike of me." Draco held up his bandaged hand, and Ron winced in sympathy.

"And Blaise Zabini . . . wasn't he blonde at our sorting feast?"

"He's a metamorphmagus. He can be whatever he wants to be, lucky him. My turn. Who's the blonde girl talking to the professor's rose bushes?"

Ron shrugged. "She's Luna Luvgood. She lives about half an hour away from us and she became Ginny's friend this summer. Mum thought Ginny needed one after . . . well, you know. Anyway, Luna's a little strange. I honestly don't have a clue how to describe her really . . . who is that?!"

Draco turned and cringed. "That would be Tanya, our ghost. Her mission in her afterlife is to get in the professor's way as much as possible and to drive me insane."

"What is she doing with the birthday crackers?"

"We probably don't want to know, but will inevitably find out."

"Okay, then . . . hey, Jamie."

"They've completely forgotten our existence," the youngest boy announced. "Only girls could combine ancient history with gossip."

"Well, let's leave them to it, and get on to the important stuff . . . presents!" Ron said greedily, rubbing his hands together. "You know, you've got tons of them on that table, just begging to be opened. What do you say we put a few of them out of their misery?"

Jamie looked around. "I think I need Dad's permission for that, Ron. Hold on, I think he just went into the maze. I'll be right back."

Draco sighed. He'd been left alone at the mercy of Gryffindors again. But when he turned around, Ron had been joined by another redhead. Mood brightened, he smirked. "Hello, Ginny. How was Egypt?"

* * *

Jamie darted into the maze and took his first left, and then the second right. Draco and he had learned the path forwards and backwards within the first week of summer. His dad supported long walks as perfectly good, and hardly dangerous exercise since Draco was only allowed to fly with supervision. He wondered how long it had taken his father to learn it. 

He started to catch up with them at the second spiral and nearly turned the corner to see that the man his father was speaking with was one he did not know, and Snape did not look or sound happy to see.

"I assure you, minister, the wards around this property are of the highest quality and extensive. Nothing could possibly harm him on this property," Snape managed tightly.

"It's for his own-Harry! Splendid to see you m'boy."

He'd been spotted. He stepped forward, but corrected the minister. "My name isn't Harry, sir."

His dad put a hand on his shoulder. "Cornelius, meet my son, Jamie. Jamie, this is the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge." The man who had tried to take him away from his dad, this politician was the one behind his kidnapping, and Draco's first accident.

Fudge smiled a little bit too brightly. "You look like a boy in need of a vacation to France or Spain. Maybe America if you'd prefer. There are some excellent schools there, just as excellent as Hogwarts. Miss Umbridge could act as your escort. She has such fond memories of you."

"They aren't mutual," Jamie said coldly, dodging the hand that reached out to ruffle his hair. "I'm staying here and going to Hogwarts, just like my dad said."

"I really don't think that is for the best. With Sirius Black loose, your safety is very much in question."

"I'm safe here, and I'll be safe at Hogwarts," Jamie maintained stubbornly. "My dad is here."

"But Sirius Black!"

"Jamie, go back to your party and tell Jitter to bring out the birthday cake," his dad interrupted. "I'll be along in a moment, just as soon as I walk the minister to the front door."

"Yes, sir." Jamie forgot his mission and rushed to get out of the maze, nearly tripping over the blonde girl crouched at the entrance and tracing runes into the dirt. "Sorry," he said breathlessly, reaching for his inhaler. It was getting hard to breathe.

"I'm alright," she said, completely undisturbed. "Are you?" She looked up at him and his inhaler. "I can get your brother for you."

Jamie's breathing was back under his control and he blinked, surprised. Professor Snape hadn't adopted Draco yet . . . wouldn't be able to until after the sentencing tomorrow.

"Well, you're blood brothers aren't you," she seemed to read his mind, having turned back to the dirt, and sighed, wiping it clean. "Wouldn't want the gnome political leaders to get a look at those," she explained, getting to her feet and brushing her hands off on her skirt.

"We don't have gnomes . . ."

"They can be very tricky," she informed him. "Now, do you want me to get your brother or not, Jamie Snape?"

"Um . . . no . . . I'll just go find him, I guess."

"He's sitting at the picnic table with Ron and Ginny. They're going to play chess. I'm going to go get myself some punch," she decided. "Have a pleasant day."

"Yeah . . . you too. Thanks." Jamie nodded and darted over to his brother's side, shaking his head when Draco looked at him strangely. He didn't want to talk about it.

He'd also completely forgotten to pass along the message to Jitter, but someone else did it for him before returning to her runes.

* * *

Hermione was determined to get Jamie's mind off of whatever had bothered him and back onto the party, so she dragged out the present that she had brought and deposited it squarely in his lap. "That's the reason I was late," she announced. "I couldn't bring any good presents through customs of course, so I had to go to Diagon Alley to find the right thing." 

Ron's eyebrows lifted. "Are those . . . air holes?"

Jamie tugged at the ribbon for a few minutes before Draco offered him a pocketknife. Then, making quick work of the wrappings, he lifted off the lid . . . and was promptly knocked backwards off the bench by a heavy cat landing on his chest.

His friends quickly surrounded him, but Jamie laughed as soon as he had his breath back. All eyes then turned toward the cat, and Ron voiced his disgust. "It went straight back to sleep . . . it's as bad as Scabbers."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, turning back to Jamie, hoping that she had gotten the right gift. The cat was ginger-haired, a little bow-legged, and had somewhere in his life met an unfortunate flat and hard surface, nose first, but secretly, the cat reminded her of the Weasleys in both house and person, and she knew that Jamie loved both. "Professor Snape told me about Hedwig's flu, and the quarantine from other owls. I thought you could use a second familiar. Do you like him?"

Jamie grinned ear-to-ear. "He's great, 'Mione. What's his name?"

"Crookshanks."

"_Vis fortibus armas_," Millicent mused as she scratched the cat behind his ears. "'Strength is arms to the brave.' That's an honorable house to be named after, yes it is."

"Huh?" Ron looked lost.

"It's a branch of the Steward Clan of Scotland," Millicent explained. Ron continued to look blank, so she huffed. "Get Granger to explain it to you later." Returning her attention to the cat still planted squarely on Jamie's chest, she stroked under the chin as the cat opened its eyes to take notice of her. "Looks like he's got a bit of kneazle in him, Snape. A real intelligent look about him . . . yes, aren't you a handsome beast?" she cooed at the cat.

"I'll agree with half that statement," Ron muttered, only to be elbowed by Hermione.

Draco nodded an agreement when the girls looked away and crouched carefully. "Well, I smell cake, so you should probably get off the ground, Jamie. Millicent, if you could grab the cat?" The Slytherin girl obliged, and Draco and Ron each grabbed a hand, pulling Jamie to his feet. Crookshanks rolled over onto his back and the girls all squealed, rushing to rub his belly and speak in baby-talk. Draco snorted as his guardian came over to join the students. "I've found the solution to House Rivalry, sir . . . at least for the girls."

"Oh?"

"Just give them an ugly old cat," Draco snorted.

Snape actually looked over at the girls this time, and sighed before placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Interesting hypothesis, Draco, but you'd need a Hufflepuff girl as well to test it. Come along, it's time to eat."

* * *

It had been bothering him all day. Even as he sat down with Draco to work on a potions essay in his father's study that night, he couldn't concentrate and finally set his book down. He had to ask at least once. If his father wouldn't answer, then he'd try to let it go. 

"Dad, who is Sirius Black?"

Snape sighed and put away his quill. He had been expecting the question. "Have a seat, Jamie. This is a complicated and rather lengthy story."

Jamie fell onto the sofa and Draco dropped to the floor, despite already knowing the story. Honestly, his essay wasn't that bad. But at least it got Draco's mind off of the sentencing tomorrow.

"Sirius Black is an escapee from Azkaban, believed to have been a deatheater and the right hand man of the Dark Lord."

"Believed to be?" Draco queried, catching the three fatal words, and taking interest in what looked to be a change in the story he had been told.

"He isn't, then?" Jamie caught on.

"I am unsure. The wizarding world is not."

"What makes you doubt it, sir? If you can tell us, that is," Draco amended his statement quickly. The Slytherin undoubtedly had other sources and did not want to exhaust this one. Snape should award him points for that when school started. It was a smart move.

"I don't mind telling you my reasoning, Draco. In fact, I believe that it is imperative that Jamie knows everything since this concerns him. Sirius Black is a pureblood wizard whom I went to school with and heavily dislike. But he does not have the mark, and I had never seen him at any gathering of the deatheaters, or even heard his name from the Dark Lord, although the Dark Lord did claim to have a most loyal servant. The monster never named which one of us it might be or if it was even one of us at all. However, I am more inclined to believe that he gave in to the Dark Lord's threats and when faced with the consequences of his choice cracked completely."

"Cracked? What did he do?"

"Sirius Black killed thirteen people. One wizard and twelve muggles. He had been cornered by one of his best friends, Peter Pettigrew."

"Both names sound really familiar," Jamie frowned.

"I imagine you found them in that photo album of yours. They were good friends of James Potter, along with Remus Lupin. It is Pettigrew's misfortune to have come across Black first, as both he and Lupin were searching that morning."

"Why wasn't my father . . . if both of his other friends . . . oh." Jamie's voice with that last word was very small and he looked away.

"Black was your family's secret-keeper, Jamie."

Snape waited. He didn't know how Jamie would handle this, and he didn't want revenge to waken the foolish Gryffindor behavior that Snape was trying to balance with Slytherin caution.

Jamie finally looked back. "He told, didn't he? That's the reason my father wasn't looking for him with their other friends."

"If he wasn't a traitor, he was probably tortured a great deal beforehand, and probably regretted it afterwards. Black's mental state wasn't notable for its intelligence or practicality even in school. If he was a traitor, then Azkaban is exactly what he deserves."

Jamie closed his eyes, appearing to give the matter a great deal of thought. "Okay. Thank you for telling me, Dad, but I don't want to think about it anymore."

"Then I will talk with you again later, when you're ready for more. Now finish your essay and go to bed."

* * *

Severus Snape had tried very hard to find a way for Draco to be absent from the proceedings, but Wizarding Law made no exceptions in the case of minors. Jamie had insisted on being there for Draco and reluctantly Snape allowed it. But now that he was standing outside of the courtroom for the final installment of the long court case, Snape had the oddest compulsion to take both boys and walk away, to allow their already shattered innocence shelter from yet another blow. Unfortunately it was too late as the excellent lawyer Albus had hired spotted them and waved them over to his side. 

"Alright, Draco, you need to sit right here between your guardian and me. Perhaps your friend would sit behind a row . . ." He drifted off as Jamie planted himself on his father's other side. "Er, yes, I suppose that will work. A tad unorthodox, but unusual situation and all."

"Mr. Tiberian, I am well aware that I have more influence than I really want, but I will not hesitate to take advantage of the fact to help Draco," Jamie said calmly sounding every inch the son of a Slytherin.

The lawyer flushed. "Yes, of course. Well, I'll be back momentarily and then things will get under way."

* * *

Jamie was bored through most of the opening legal jumble, and wondered how much longer it would take the judge to get around to the actual sentence. Who cared what the date was? The sooner this was over, then the sooner they could take Draco back to the manor. Draco still didn't remember anything and this was harder on him than he would ever say. 

Finally, the judge began to wind down from his pompous, long-winded spiel. "Having been found guilty on all of the numerous and vile charges, Narcissa Day Malfoy, nee Black, you have been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss immediately."

Mrs. Malfoy began screaming and pleading, throwing herself on the floor and crawling towards Draco, who sat trembling, his eyes averted to his lap, hands twisting a fold of his robe repeatedly. "You can't do this to me, Draco! I'm your mother!"

Draco started to shake harder and Dad tightened his hand on Draco's shoulder. Jamie felt the scar on his hand burn as Draco's hand gripped his.

The bailiff caught her around the waist and forced her up. A door to the left opened and an unusual coldness swept through the room. Jamie felt the memory of being locked in the Ministry Holding Cell come to the surface and shrank back against his father. The slamming of the door behind her cut off Narcissa's screams. Jamie looked at Draco and noticed that the dark creatures similarly affected the older boy as well. Dad reached into his pocket and pulled out a bar of Honeydukes Chocolate, the really rich and creamy kind. He broke off half of it for Jamie, and gave the other half to Draco.

After a few moments, Draco looked up, regained his composure, and nodded, taking a bite off the corner of the chocolate. "I'm fine. It's just the dementor. Horrible thing, really."

"You don't have to watch this, Dray," Jamie offered lowly. "Just close your eyes. They can't say anything."

"I need to watch. She's my mother."

Moments later the judge banged the gravel and the bailiff opened the door. The dementor must have left, because the temperature of the room did not change. Narcissa sat on the floor rocking back and forth, eyes staring blankly at the opposite wall. The bailiff lifted her gently this time, and escorted her out of the room. Within twenty minutes, the rest of them were finally allowed to leave as well.

* * *

Jamie climbed the stairs carefully, balancing the tray with hot chocolate and cookies. Jitter would have helped, but Jamie wanted to talk with Draco on his own. The older boy had gone straight to his room when he returned, muttering things about homework. 

"Draco?"

"Come in, Jamie. Did you finish your transfiguration essay yet? I found something in this book worth extra credit if we can work it into our essays, I think."

"I haven't even started. I brought snacks though."

"Great . . . thanks. I was getting kind of hungry." Draco grabbed a cookie and went back to his book.

Jamie frowned. "Draco, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" was the blonde's distracted reply.

"I didn't think you were in the mood to hang out tonight. I thought I was going to have to fight my way in the door."

Draco put down his book. "What are you talking about?"

"The sentencing!"

"What sentencing?"

"Your mother's, you idiot!" Jamie grew more and more frustrated. Draco was always moody about this topic. He didn't ever pretend not to be. He just got more annoyed if you mentioned it.

"Who's my mother?"

* * *

Next Chapter Preview:

_"Get back here and take a cage, Longbottom. You may as well be useful for once. This is Merlin."_

_Ron and Jamie looked at each other, paled, and rushed down the aisle to the next compartment._


	3. To the World as We Know It

**A/N: My apologies for the length of time between updates. In the past six months, I have been swamped with double major requirements, suffered severe computer damage four times, and lost this file all four times. This is the fifth time I've written this chapter, and I utterly despise it by now. Mostly because it's a filler chapter. Everything is important further on in the story, but not so much helpful right now. (Shrugs) I did my best. Also . . . I goofed on the chapter preview and gave you last time the preview for chapter 4 not 3. So . . . you get a double preview.**

**A/N II: Brief summary for those behind: Jamie has been enjoying his summer with his father and Draco, enjoying his very first birthday party. Draco's mother has been found guilty of abuse and also Kissed. He has now forgotten everything about his mother, from her name to the abuse.**

**Warnings: Mentions of child abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of JKR's. Jitter and Tanya are my own creations.**

**Jamie Snape and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

**Original Dark Angel**

**Chapter 3: To the World as We Know It**

"So Draco remembers nothing whatsoever?" Hermione gasped.

"Shh," Jamie hissed, glancing at the next table over. Draco gave no appearance of hearing their conversation and continued helping Ginny with her Potions essay, a half-finished Florean Fortescue special pushed away. Returning to his own cone, Jamie nodded hesitantly.

"That's rough," Ron muttered. "What did Professor Snape say about it?"

"To accept it and move on. Same rules as last April. Don't mention Mrs. Malfoy to Draco. Leave it to the adults and _please_ stay out of trouble," Jamie recited.

"Doesn't he have any theories on why this keeps happening?" Hermione persisted.

"Of course he's got theories," Jamie whispered harshly. "So does Dumbledore, and so do I! Theories aren't going to get us anywhere . . . it doesn't matter if Draco's memory is faulty or it's a curse or something else!"

Hermione stopped and brought up one hand to Jamie's cheek. "I'm sorry," she offered contritely. "I just want to help him, Jamie."

"He's better off not remembering," Jamie whispered back.

Ron stood up, pushing away his chair. "Okay. That's that then. C'mon, Jamie, Mione, Draco. Let's hit the Menagerie and head back to your house for awhile."

His friends hurried to follow him, Draco a bit slower. Ginny slid one arm around the blonde boy's waist affectionately, matching her pace to his, and smiled up at him. The blonde actually smiled back at her, before returning his gaze to Ron. "What do you need from the Menagerie, Ron? A half-decent pet?" he smirked.

Draco and Scabbers had never gotten off to a good start. Not only had Draco been a witness to the bite Scabbers had bestowed upon Goyle on the train before First Year, Draco had been bit himself four times in the last three months. The rat disliked him, and the feeling was mutual.

Draco's smirk became a look of distaste when Ron pulled Scabbers out of his pocket. Scabbers had lost weight and fur equally since Ron and Ginny had returned from Egypt, along with gaining a nervous disposition.

"I need someone to look him over, and we won't see Hagrid until September 1st," Ron explained, rubbing his thumb over the rat's head gently. "He's been acting stranger and stranger ever since we got back. I found him at the bottom of my school trunk this morning, curled up in an old sock." Ron frowned. "I think it's one of yours from living with the Dursleys, Jamie . . . none of mine are mustard-colored."

Jamie wrinkled his nose and waved his hand dismissively. "Scabbers can keep it. Did you want us to come in with you, Ron? 'Mione was going to get herself an owl, but Ginny and I wanted to check out the new Seeker gloves before we go . . . Draco?"

The blonde shook his head. "I'll go with Ron."

Jamie nodded, grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her after him. "Meet you at the Leaky Cauldron!" he called over his shoulder.

Ron let Hermione go ahead, and waited for Draco to catch up. "Why aren't you looking at the Seeker gloves too?" he asked curiously, tucking Scabbers back into his pocket before the rat tried to escape again.

"I've already seen them," Draco confided. "Jamie will have a pair for Christmas . . . when I was out with the Professor buying Jamie's birthday presents; I paid to have two pairs of the gloves from a shipment leak."

Ron snorted. "Was the leak before or after you got out your moneybag?" he grumbled in mock annoyance. "I expect spectacular Christmas gifts," he reminded him, only mildly petulant. The idea of Lucius Malfoy's fortune being systematically depleted in order to buy things that benefited the former-Harry Potter amused him greatly. He wondered how long it would take the elder Malfoy to notice and if he could do anything to stop Draco. Ron hoped not.

Draco snorted. "Anything autographed by the losing swarm of orange," he nodded. "Got it. Let's go get your rat looked over."

Ron followed Draco to the counter where a bored teenager with an electric-lime Mohawk and scars from something fanged down his arm waited dispassionately, a coal serpent wound around his neck. Draco looked on with interest; Ron thought twice about taking Scabbers out of his pocket.

"Don't mind Ripper," the boy shrugged. "He's harmless."

"_Ripper_ is harmless, he says," Ron muttered, but pulled Scabbers out of his pocket and handed the rat to Draco who dropped Scabbers on the counter unceremoniously.

"He's sick," the blonde explained unnecessarily, reaching out to stroke the head of the coal serpent who had taken an interest in the proceedings. "Nice snake."

"Mm," the green-haired teen agreed, studying Scabbers. "Common garden rat, eh? Two . . . three years old?"

"At least seven years," Ron spoke up. "I got him from my brother."

The older teen blinked. "Most garden rats are lucky to live three years," he said slowly, scooping up Scabbers to study speculatively. "You must take great care of this one." He poked Scabbers and the rat squealed, latching his teeth around the offending finger.

"Scabbers!" Ron yelped, diving after the rat and grabbing on before Scabbers could escape across the floor.

"Ron Weasley, get off that filthy floor this instant," Hermione protested as he rolled to a stop at her feet. Hermione towered over him, a delicate silver cage with a speckled brown owl in one hand.

"I had to get Scabbers," Ron explained, readjusting his grip to hang onto the rat without suffocating it. "Er . . . sorry about your hand."

"Not a big deal," the teen responded, ignoring the blood that dripped onto the counter. "Well, I hate to tell you this, especially considering what a fighter your rat is . . . but he's not going to be around much longer. Seven years is the longest I've ever heard, and it looks like his health is fading fast."

Ron blinked. "Can't you do anything?"

"It's not really worth-"

"Is there anything you can do?" Draco interrupted. "Don't ask me why, but the stupid rat has enormous sentimental value."

"There's a tonic . . . might put off the inevitable for a month or two." The shopkeeper reached under the counter for a vial. "It'll be twelve sickles."

Ron winced as he drew his moneybag. There went the last of his summer money . . . as if the new wand hadn't been expensive enough. But Scabbers was worth it. He carefully tucked the rat into his pocket and handed over the coins, accepting the small vial. "Thanks."

"No problem. Good luck with your rat." The shopkeeper turned and flashed a smile at Hermione. "Now, how can I help you, Miss?"

"I'd like to purchase her," Hermione nodded at the owl, setting the cage carefully on the counter. The teen nodded, and pulled out a ledger, filling the blanks with a sprawling script. "I think I'll call her Athena," she told the boys, a smile lighting her face.

"Over-used and common," Draco snorted.

"Can you do better, Draco?" Hermione shot back.

Draco studied the owl carefully, biting his lip. "Eowyn," he finally mumbled.

Hermione's eyes took on a speculative look. "Eowyn," she whispered, reaching through the bars to gently stroke the approving-bird's head. "That's muggle literature, you know, Draco," she chuckled.

"I blame Millicent," Draco announced with as much dignity as he could manage, heading for the door to get a head start. "Meet you at the Leaky Cauldron."

* * *

Hours later, once everyone was home, the guests had all left to rejoin their own families, and Jitter's fine tea had been appreciated, Professor Severus Snape was endeavoring to complete the daily review lessons with his charges. Today was potions, but the boys were distracted from their work by the excitement and exhaustion from earlier today. Snape was distracted too, and almost on the verge of canceling the lesson. Last night could have easily been the metaphorical straw to break the camel's back.

_"Dad!"_

_Severus Snape had been working in his much-abused potions compendium, cataloguing the newest improvements in burn pastes when the cry reached his ears._

_"Dad!"_

_The leatherbound book hit the ground and Snape flew out of his seat. Taking the steps two at a time, he almost ran into Jamie in the hall. The boy grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards Draco's room. The blonde was standing in the doorway in confusion._

_"Draco doesn't remember Mrs. Malfoy at all!"_

_Jamie's frantic words made Draco stiffen as he crossed his arms defensively. And as Snape looked from his son's emerald eyes to his ward's silver ones and back, he realized that he was in for a long night._

It had been a long night. Snape had to spend several hours going over the pertinent information because it wasn't safe for them to let Draco just forget about things that others could and would use against him. So he had to explain to his godson-only hours away from being adopted as Snape's son by law-horrible things. He had to look into troubled gray eyes and a cold expression to remind Draco that Narcissa had abused him along with Lucius. He had to tell him that Lucius had set Narcissa up to take the fall and after a trial, Narcissa was given the Dementor's Kiss before being sent back to Azkaban.

They were lucky. Draco sat and listened. Nothing was broken. No one screamed or ranted and railed against the unfairness of it all. And it was unfair. The boys barely had time to recover from one thing before another was dumped in their laps. And although they had a late night and early morning, both boys were remarkably well-behaved.

"Go, Crookshanks! Go!" came the wild cheer from upstairs.

Snape sighed. But there went the last bit of their attention span. "Go see what Tanya is up to and rescue the cat. We'll finish this lesson tomorrow morning."

Jamie tore out of the room, Draco hurrying after him.

* * *

"The rat is running . . . running . . . oh, and Crookshanks is hot on its heels! Look at them go!" Tanya clapped her hands soundlessly. "Will the rat make it to the bureau in time? I don't know, but it's going to be close! Go Crookshanks!"

Scabbers scrambled under the bureau as Jamie crashed into the room. Crookshanks didn't fit under the bureau, but that didn't mean that the cat was going to give up.

"Oo . . . Crookshanks has a long reach!" Tanya cried in delight. "Get him, Crookshanks!"

"Scabbers!" Jamie shouted, lunging for the animals. "Stop it, Crookshanks!" Using his body to separate the cat from the bureau, he reached under and felt around until he got a good grip on Scabbers who promptly bit him. "Bloody hell!"

"Don't let Professor Snape hear you talk like that," Draco warned having finally caught up. "You'll be disemboweling toads for weeks."

Jamie glared at him. "Just take Scabbers, Dray." He passed off the rat and crouched to scoop up the massive cat.

Draco held the rat up by its scruff to glare at it. "Bite me and I'll feed you to the cat. I can always buy Ron a new pet." He gave the panicked cat a quick shake. "Knock it off . . . I know you understand me."

"Leave Scabbers alone, Dray . . . you're setting a bad example for Tanya."

"Like you're any better," Draco scoffed.

"You're both terrible ex . . . examples," Tanya agreed, pressing an intangible kiss to Jamie's cheek, making him shiver. "I love you anyway," she declared, throwing her arms around Draco, making the blonde jump, stumbling back into the bedpost.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," he muttered in annoyance.

"It's why I do it," she chirped, floating transparently just above the floor as the sunlight slid through her silver form. "And you love me anyway."

Jamie snickered as Draco turned red. "Tanya," he whispered confidentially. "You know that Draco had to do a lot of walking in Diagon Alley today. And I think he must be pretty tired by now."

"Draco needs a nap!" Tanya declared. "I'll take care of Draco and make sure he gets lots of rest!" Using her cold intangible hands to 'encourage' him backwards towards the bed, Tanya settled in for a long bout of nursing.

"Jamie, I will make you pay for this," Draco swore as he was backed into the bed. Jamie laughed and let himself out of the room. He had his own plans for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

"Master Jamie," the house-elf greeted him delightedly. "Can Jitter help Master Jamie? Is Master Jamie hungry?"

"No, but I would like your help, Jitter," Jamie hesitated, but plunged into his request. "Today's an important day and I would like to help with pudding." He held up one hand to forestall the elf's protests. "I want to show my dad how much I appreciate everything by helping to make his favorite dessert. But I'll probably need lots of help 'cause I've never made chocolate pudding before. Will you help me, Jitter?"

Jitter sighed heavily. "Master Jamie may make chocolate pudding. Jitter will help . . . on two conditions." The house-elf held up two long thin fingers. "Jitter will make the rest of the meal by himself. And Master Jamie will not help with dinner on any other day. That is what Jitter is _for_."

"Agreed," Jamie grinned.

* * *

Snape sat down for dinner between a subdued Draco and an antsy Jamie. "Tanya won't be joining us for dinner?"

Draco shook his head. "She's doing something in the upstairs hall.

"I'll be careful on my way upstairs tonight," Snape nodded at the tired teen. Despite the blonde's nap, he still appeared exhausted enough to fall asleep at the table. Jamie, however, was sitting on his hands and looked like he would explode at any second. Snape smirked and did what any other good father would. He began to eat . . . calmly, slowly, and silently. Jitter's roast was particularly good tonight.

By the time they got to dessert, Snape was losing the spark of amusement at tormenting Jamie as worry replaced it. Why on earth hadn't the boy opened his mouth or tried to get Snape's attention if he was so excited about something?

Draco seemed to have finally noticed it as well, and sat up straighter, suppressing a yawn. "Jamie? What's up?"

"Nothing," Jamie snickered, bouncing in his seat as he shook his head. "Look . . . chocolate pudding!"

Snape's suspicious nature from being a teacher told him that he was about to be pranked. Jamie was not usually this hyper, and the boy had just spent all morning with the Weasley children. The Twins were known for their pranks and were not among Snape's biggest fans. However, Snape also was a good father who knew his son. Jamie was capable of pulling off a prank with a straight face . . . to give away the prank with a less than stellar performance was hardly the boy's style. And unlike Jamie's biological father, the green-eyed boy had enough compassion and common sense to make sure his pranks were harmless. So after a long measuring look in Jamie's direction, he picked up his fork and took a bite.

"This is very good," he murmured. And he waited . . . just to make sure he didn't turn into a grizzly or sprout a tail. Then he took another bite. "Very good indeed." Jamie's face lit up at that.

Draco tried it and snickered. "You made this, didn't you, Jamie-boy? I hate to think what you had to bribe Jitter with to let you in the kitchen . . . my bathtub is off limits, I'll have you know."

Jamie laughed. "Do you like it, Dray?"

"It's the best chocolate pudding I've ever eaten," Draco declared, intent on inhaling the treat, curving one hand around the dish as if to protect it from the other diners.

Snape turned to his son. "You made this, Jamie?"

Jamie nodded happily. "It's a thank you," he explained.

Snape stiffened as he realized and tried to repress the smile. "Today is the one year anniversary of when you became my son."

Jamie nodded.

"The pudding is excellent," Snape told him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the scroll, passing it to Draco. "In keeping with tradition," he nodded.

Draco took the scroll and read it avidly. "The adoption papers," he whispered.

"They only await your signature," Snape explained, taking a bite of his dessert as if Draco was not the center of attention. "You do not have to sign them tonight, if you wish more time however. Considering recent events, I most certainly understand if you want to give it some more time."

Draco snorted. "Do you have a quill?"

Snape passed him his best eagle quill and Draco scrawled his former name before carefully writing out his new one in perfect penmanship. Severus took a long look at his ward, then inspected the documents carefully. "Welcome to the family, Draco Snape."

* * *

Next Chapter Preview:

_"Did you ever think that Draco made the right choice for the wrong reasons, Severus?" Dumbledore paused. "I must confess myself disappointed."_


End file.
